Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a three-way, three-phase power divider or combiner. More specifically, the invention will split power into three equally powered signals with different phases of 0 degrees, 60 degrees and 120 degrees. The phases can also be 0 degrees,-60 degrees and-120 degrees. The invention will also combine three signals of equal power that are sixty degrees relative in phase into one signal.